1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus equipped with a zoom lens with a bent optical path.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a zoom lens that facilitates a reduction in the size of an image pickup apparatus with respect the thickness direction, there has been known a type of zoom lens in which a reflecting member is provided in the first lens unit that rays coming from the object enter firstly to bend the optical path.
Among zoom lenses of this type, zoom lenses composed of lens units respectively having, in order from the object side to the image side, negative, positive, negative, and positive refractive powers, including the first lens unit having a negative refractive power in which the reflecting member is provided have been developed as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330349, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-232974, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-343554, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-152148, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59496, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59497, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-59498.